


D-Rank Mission Scrolls

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: A collection of short prompts from Tumblr, all with different ratings and warnings.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	D-Rank Mission Scrolls

**Author's Note:**

> For Tsubame's prompt - knocking on the wrong door au. It's actually canon universe, though.

Iruka checked his outfit one last time in the elevator, making sure everything was perfect. He was a bit late, the party had probably started without him but it had taken him some time to get everything the way he wanted. This time, he was going to knock all of his friends off their asses with his costume.

He strode down the corridor looking at the door numbers, he was surprised not to hear music, but it was the first time they were partying in Raidou's place; he had heard the jounin blocks were better soundproofed than the chuunin ones precisely to cope with their wild parties, and there was no wilder party than Gemma's Switcheroo.

He knocked on the door, tousled his loose hair and leaned an arm against the doorjamb, cocking his hip. He licked his lips and affected a pout as the door was opening. 

It fell right off his face, his teasing words drying on his lips when he saw the person on the other side. 

" _Shit_ ," Iruka said with feeling, the colour draining from his painted face for a long, suspended second, only to come back with a vengeance in a violent blush.

He'd knocked on the right door, the number on the scrap of paper Iruka had been given said eighteen, he was positive of it. Well, he was eighty percent--sixty percent sure of it. Of course, it could have said fifteen, the note had been written in Kotetsu's chicken scratch and there had been a smudge in the ink, so it might be that it said fifteen, or even thirteen, Iruka didn't know anymore.

There had been a good chance it was the right door, of course Iruka had never been the lucky type and now the only words that were running around his brain like headless chickens since the door had opened to show Hatake Kakashi, dressed only in a loose yukata and a scrap of cloth covering his face and looking soft and relaxed and edible, were ' _oh fuck_ '.

His face flushed even darker.

Kakashi's eye was wide where it fixed on Iruka, a soft exhale falling from his lips, his cheeks pinking in sympathy. He blinked once, eyes travelling from Iruka's crimson face, down his exposed collarbones and the flimsy pink camisole covering his torso, further down following the black miniskirt that left nothing to the imagination and his stockinged legs until he reached the red stilettos he was balancing on. Kakashi gulped audibly and Iruka pulled down at the hem of his skirt in a futile gesture. 

When Kakashi's eye returned to Iruka's face, it was completely blown black, nothing but a sliver of silver around it. "Sensei?" he croaked, his voice like nothing Iruka had heard before. "What--"

He appeared to be speechless, something Iruka had never believed possible, and he was unable to tear his eye from Iruka. 

Iruka thought about his options; he could run back home and hide under the bed, pack his belongings and flee the village in the middle of the night. Naruto would miss him but he'd always thought he'd make a pretty good missing-nin, though they'd probably send Kakashi after him and he'd die of embarrassment without even giving him a fight. He could also pretend there was nothing out of the ordinary with his attire, as if academy teachers usually dressed in sexy female clothes, apologize to Kakashi and knock on the next door, hoping this time it was Raidou's house. He could also murder Kotetsu for having such appalling penmanship, and the rest of his friends for not being where they should have been.

Or, he could take this unexpected chance fate had handed him on a platter and do something crazy. Iruka had been attracted to Kakashi for some time, though they moved in different circles and Iruka hadn't known whether Kakashi was interested in him or how to approach him. The few times they had happened to be in the same place, usually due to Gai and Anko's antics, they'd had fun together but Iruka couldn't tell whether Kakashi liked him.

The man was unreadable with that damned mask. 

He wasn't so unreadable now, not with the way he had not moved from the door, the spots of colour on his cheeks and how he kept licking his lips, the movement evident under the cloth he was using as a mask. 

"Kakashi-san," Iruka smiled at him, not the affected silly one from before but a real one. "I take it Gemma's party's not here."

Kakashi mutely shook his head. "Number fifteen." They both looked in the direction the other house was. "You're in the wrong house."

Iruka looked at him in the same way Kakashi had, raking his eyes from the top of his hair and moving down slowly, taking in the dark eye and high cheekbones, the long graceful neck and very defined chest peeking between the folds of the yukata, and down his strong thighs and bony knees until he reached his bare feet. He let the flush of embarrassment and arousal take over his face and go down his neck, let Kakashi see it on his expression and his eyes when he looked back up. 

" _Am I_?"

Turned out, he wasn't.

...


End file.
